catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
To Do List
This is a To-Do List 'for the wiki. Tasks that require admin access are underlined. ''Tasks that require discussion and have yet to be discussed are in italics. Other Videos Christmas Livestream * TO DO: EXPLAIN HOW ALL THE SEQUENCES WERE DECODED * TO DO: EXPLAIN TITLE AND RADIO TRANSMISSION Games Happybirthday * Make a transcript of "snd_eft_dont_sleep.wav".''' Live Key * Possibly implement template '' ** ''pros: consistent width (expand/collapse button doesnt move), proof column takes up less width, more visible headings ** cons: would need to be edited in source mode like the transcript template '' * Make dates collapsible ** Tried this and it worked great Except for the fact that it made linking to a specific livekey (necessary for other pages) not work properly for some reason. ** Need to find another solution to make the page less hard to load - possibly tabs? ** Alternatively - find an alternative to linking to specific livekeys. ** Have the collapsible version (2019-03-07) on pastebin. * Possibly make a custom compact TOC with just dates? the thing is ridiculous Unholy Circle * Add pictures (possibly gifs) of the two attacks. * Get/make sprites without backgrounds Banana * Explain why the game doesn't work if the player's time is desynced.https://youtu.be/4kMUDPmMAlw?t=23m32s * Have another look at scrapedfromwebsite.txt. The list says Purple 2 and 3, are there colour differences in-game? Jar Messages * Add pictures of the different colours. Dark Cavern * Make gallery page of poem and object sprites (original size) for when resized sprites are added. ** Find out if it's possible to make an alternate gallery template for this Poems * Add higher quality pictures of the in-game podiums. * Resize Spt podium 00.png - Spt podium 40.png and add them. Objects * Add resized sprites. ** Some are too big now (bucket, cage, bird)- fix later when i have time ** reorder to alphabetical Characters Elon, Naarah * Make transparent of jellyfish form and add tab to naarah's infobox. * Make transparent of bat form without the kris. Gideon, Elon, Naarah * Galleries - add sections for new forms, add new form pics to main page Malone * Get voicebeeps from Void 02, add to infobox.User:Zedetta#Audio_method Other Media Youtube Channel * Confirm that we have all the banners, in the best quality available. Cat Ghost Website * Games - add other words. (note: do not link to actual hidden game pages, only add secret words) * keepasecret.mp4 - ''EXPLAIN WHEN AND HOW THE VIDEO WAS DISCOVERED ** Add screenshot/s of keepasecret Cat Ghost Patreon * Add gallery (possibly slideshow?) of tier images * Add NON-PATREON-ONLY posts * Add date created Transcripts * Figure out and fix /td /dr glitch on CatGhost 2 Knock/Transcript. * Make CatGhost 9 Warmth Transcript. * Make the template alternate colours? (or add borders between lines) * Add more padding between name and text Categories Don't forget to update navboxes to reflect any change(s). * Add navboxes to category pages. Characters * Possibly remove Busts and Horrible Beast as it hasn't been confirmed that these are characters. New Pages * Object/Location?: Party Country game cabinet General * Manage Category:Candidates_for_deletion and Category:Under Construction * Monitor YouTube, Website and Patreon for changes to images. * Add descriptions (that contain links) to all images. Integrate Discord widget. * Import script done * Create Template done * Enable discord widget in Discord server settings - Instructions Footnotes Category:Browse